2.1 Pathobiology of Cancer
Cancer is characterized primarily by an increase in the number of abnormal cells derived from a given normal tissue, invasion of adjacent tissues by these abnormal cells, or lymphatic or blood-borne spread of malignant cells to regional lymph nodes and to distant sites (metastasis). Clinical data and molecular biologic studies indicate that cancer is a multistep process that begins with minor preneoplastic changes, which may under certain conditions progress to neoplasia. The neoplastic lesion may evolve clonally and develop an increasing capacity for invasion, growth, metastasis, and heterogeneity, especially under conditions in which the neoplastic cells escape the host's immune surveillance. Roitt, I., Brostoff, J. and Kale, D., Immunology, 17.1-17.12 (3rd ed., Mosby, St. Louis, Mo., 1993).
There is an enormous variety of cancers which are described in detail in the medical literature. Examples includes cancer of the blood, lung, colon, rectum, prostate, breast, brain, and intestine. The various forms of the cancers such as leukemias are described in U.S. provisional application No. 60/380,842, filed May 17, 2002, the entireties of which are incorporated herein by reference (see, e.g., Section 2.2. Types of Cancers).
In particular, leukemia refers to malignant neoplasms of the blood-forming tissues. Although viruses reportedly cause several forms of leukemia in animals, causes of leukemia in humans are to a large extend unknown. The Merck Manual, 944-952 (17th ed. 1999). Transformation to malignancy typically occurs in a single cell through two or more steps with subsequent proliferation and clonal expansion. In some leukemias, specific chromosomal translocations have been identified with consistent leukemic cell morphology and special clinical features (e.g., translocations of 9 and 22 in chronic myelocytic leukemia, and of 15 and 17 in acute promyelocytic leukemia). Acute leukemias are predominantly undifferentiated cell populations and chronic leukemias more mature cell forms.
Acute leukemias are divided into lymphoblastic (ALL) and non-lymphoblastic (ANLL) types. The Merck Manual, 946-949 (17th ed. 1999). They may be further subdivided by their morphologic and cytochemical appearance according to the French-American-British (FAB) classification or according to their type and degree of differentiation. The use of specific B- and T-cell and myeloid-antigen monoclonal antibodies are most helpful for classification. ALL is predominantly a childhood disease which is established by laboratory findings and bone marrow examination. ANLL, also known as acute myelogenous leukemia or acute myeloblastic leukemia (AML), occurs at all ages and is the more common acute leukemia among adults; it is the form usually associated with irradiation as a causative agent.
Chronic leukemias are described as being lymphocytic (CLL) or myelocytic (CML). The Merck Manual, 949-952 (17th ed. 1999). CLL is characterized by the appearance of mature lymphocytes in blood, bone marrow, and lymphoid organs. The hallmark of CLL is sustained, absolute lymphocytosis (>5,000/μL) and an increase of lymphocytes in the bone marrow. Most CLL patients also have clonal expansion of lymphocytes with B-cell characteristics. CLL is a disease of middle or old age. In CML, the characteristic feature is the predominance of granulocytic cells of all stages of differentiation in blood, bone marrow, liver, spleen, and other organs. In the symptomatic patient at diagnosis, the total WBC count is usually about 200,000/μL, but may reach 1,000,000/μL. CML is relatively easy to diagnose because of the presence of the Philadelphia chromosome.
The incidence of cancer continues to climb as the general population ages, as new cancers develop, and as susceptible populations (e.g., people infected with AIDS or excessively exposed to sunlight) grow. In particular, chronic lymphocytic leukemia is an incurable leukemia with limited therapeutic options for patients with relapsed or refractory disease. A tremendous demand therefore exists for new methods and compositions that can be used to treat patients with cancer including leukemia.
Many types of cancers are associated with new blood vessel formation, a process known as angiogenesis. Several of the mechanisms involved in tumor-induced angiogenesis have been elucidated. The most direct of these mechanisms is the secretion by the tumor cells of cytokines with angiogenic properties. Examples of these cytokines include acidic and basic fibroblastic growth factor (a,b-FGF), angiogenin, vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), and TNF-α. Alternatively, tumor cells can release angiogenic peptides through the production of proteases and the subsequent breakdown of the extracellular matrix where some cytokines are stored (e.g., b-FGF). Angiogenesis can also be induced indirectly through the recruitment of inflammatory cells (particularly macrophages) and their subsequent release of angiogenic cytokines (e.g., TNF-α, bFGF).
Accordingly, compounds that can control angiogenesis or inhibit the production of certain cytokines, including TNF-α, may be useful in the treatment and prevention of various cancers.
2.2 Methods of Treating Cancer
Current cancer therapy may involve surgery, chemotherapy, hormonal therapy and/or radiation treatment to eradicate neoplastic cells in a patient (see, for example, Stockdale, 1998, Medicine, vol. 3, Rubenstein and Federman, eds., Chapter 12, Section IV). Recently, cancer therapy could also involve biological therapy or immunotherapy. All of these approaches pose significant drawbacks for the patient. Surgery, for example, may be contraindicated due to the health of a patient or may be unacceptable to the patient. Additionally, surgery may not completely remove neoplastic tissue. Radiation therapy is only effective when the neoplastic tissue exhibits a higher sensitivity to radiation than normal tissue. Radiation therapy can also often elicit serious side effects. Hormonal therapy is rarely given as a single agent. Although hormonal therapy can be effective, it is often used to prevent or delay recurrence of cancer after other treatments have removed the majority of cancer cells. Biological therapies and immunotherapies are limited in number and may produce side effects such as rashes or swellings, flu-like symptoms, including fever, chills and fatigue, digestive tract problems or allergic reactions.
With respect to chemotherapy, there are a variety of chemotherapeutic agents available for treatment of cancer. A majority of cancer chemotherapeutics act by inhibiting DNA synthesis, either directly, or indirectly by inhibiting the biosynthesis of deoxyribonucleotide triphosphate precursors, to prevent DNA replication and concomitant cell division. Gilman et al., Goodman and Gilman's: The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, Tenth Ed. (McGraw Hill, New York).
Despite availability of a variety of chemotherapeutic agents, chemotherapy has many drawbacks. Stockdale, Medicine, vol. 3, Rubenstein and Federman, eds., ch. 12, sect. 10, 1998. Almost all chemotherapeutic agents are toxic, and chemotherapy causes significant, and often dangerous side effects including severe nausea, bone marrow depression, and immunosuppression. Additionally, even with administration of combinations of chemotherapeutic agents, many tumor cells are resistant or develop resistance to the chemotherapeutic agents. In fact, those cells resistant to the particular chemotherapeutic agents used in the treatment protocol often prove to be resistant to other drugs, even if those agents act by different mechanism from those of the drugs used in the specific treatment. This phenomenon is referred to as pleiotropic drug or multidrug resistance. Because of the drug resistance, many cancers prove refractory to standard chemotherapeutic treatment protocols.
Still, there is a significant need for safe and effective methods of treating, preventing and managing cancer, particularly for diseases that are refractory to standard treatments, such as surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy and hormonal therapy, while reducing or avoiding the toxicities and/or side effects associated with the conventional therapies.
2.3 IMiDs®
A number of studies have been conducted with the aim of providing compounds that can safely and effectively be used to treat diseases associated with abnormal production of TNF-α. See, e.g., Marriott, J. B., et al., Expert Opin. Biol. Ther. 1(4): 1-8 (2001); G. W. Muller, et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 39(17): 3238-3240 (1996); and G. W. Muller, et al., Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters 8: 2669-2674 (1998). Some studies have focused on a group of compounds selected for their capacity to potently inhibit TNF-α production by LPS stimulated PBMC. L. G. Corral, et al., Ann. Rheum. Dis. 58:(Suppl I) 1107-1113 (1999). These compounds, which are referred to as IMiDs® (Celgene Corporation) or Immunomodulatory Drugs, show not only potent inhibition of TNF-α but also inhibition of LPS induced monocyte IL1β and IL12 production. LPS induced IL6 is also inhibited by immunomodulatory compounds of the invention, albeit partially. These compounds are potent stimulators of LPS induced IL10. Id. Particular examples of IMiDs® include, but are not limited to, the substituted 2-(2,6-dioxopiperidin-3-yl)phthalimides and substituted 2-(2,6-dioxopiperidin-3-yl)-1-oxoisoindoles described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,635,517, 6,281,230 and 6,316,471, to G. W. Muller, et al.